Continuar
by traduzindo
Summary: - Por que você insiste em ficar? Me explica.


- É melhor você ir, Sirius.

- Por quê?

- Por que você insiste em ficar? Me explica.

Me levantei o encarando. A expressão depressiva ainda ali.

- Eu quero ficar, eu preciso.

- Não há nada aqui.

- Voc-

- Nada está a salvo, Sirius.

- Agora você vai me dizer que a culpa é sua?

- Cale-se, você sabe que foi.

Abaixei minha cabeça e fui em direção ao meu quarto, ao menos tentei. Só queria paz.

- Pára.

- Escute, Sirius. - parei de costas pra seu rosto no meio do corredor; não estava a fim de encará-lo. Certamente choraria. - Eu confundi tudo desde o princípio, foi tudo errado, não deveríamos ter começado com essa insandisse.

- Eu sei que não. Você me deixou livre.

- E foi aí que eu errei.

- Foi uma fraqueza, você sabe.

- Mais uma delas. Será melhor assim.

- Estás sendo egoísta.

- Egoísta, Sirius? Sério? Eu tô fazendo isso por você!

- Pelo o que você acha ser melhor para mim.

- Eu-

- Eu sei o que é melhor pra mim e não você. Quantos anos você tem?

- O suficiente para saber que tudo vai dar errado com qualquer mancada sua.

- Não era pra ser assim.

- Eu sei e não foi isso que você me prometeu.

- Mas estávamos indo tão bem.

- Não foi o bastante e não pense que eu planejei isso.

- Eu apenas não queria me sentir vazio mais uma vez. - senti sua respiração em minha nunca. Por mais que o arrepio fosse forte, não iria ceder. - Todos só querem uma história de amor; não era isso que você queria? - pressionou sua testa ali. Tentei rir.

- E é tudo sua culpa.

Encarava melancólico a escuridão a minha frente. Senti sua testa sustentar um rosto triste, choroso.

- Não deixe a situação pior do que já está.

- Por que você me deixa assim? Que droga, Lupin!

Então ouvi soluços. Fechei meus olhos. Queria sumir. E você diz que nunca deveríamos ter nos conhecido.. eu realmente não acredito nisso.

- Esse.. esse problema fugiu do controle há tempos.

- Problema, Remus? É isso que você acha?

- Deveríamos ter evitado isso. Aguentado agir certo.

- E você acha que daria certo? Seríamos felizes para sempre nos 'segurando', Remus?

- Também sentirei saudades.

Escorreram duas lágrimas em meu rosto. Eu tinha que ir embora se ele não o fizesse. Senti seus dedos fortes em meu punho.

- Não podemos voltar atrás.. nem um segundo atrás.

- Não tenho mais o que falar, Black. - sua mão me apertou mais forte. - Você sabe que é assim que tem que ser após tanta coisa negativa.

- E as positivas não contam?

- Para quê?

- Pra esse amor continuar.

- Não podemos cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. - o choro se tornara contínuo.

- Erro? Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Eu tô aqui chorand- abri meus olhos avermelhados, encarei o nada no horizonte do vazio.

- Estais sendo retribuído. - então sua cabeça estava apoiada em minhas costas; aquela cabeça chorava sem parar, fraca. - Não posso.. eu deveria ter lhe dito que isso aconteceria.

- Apenas não sabia que seria tão difícil.

- Foi exatamente como você disse que seria, Sirius.

- Nós nem queríamos nos aproximar.

- Certo. - acenti com a cabeça, fechando meus olhos mais uma vez.

- Você se escondia.

- Era tímido. Você veio quando eu mais precisei, Sirius.

- Quando achava que nada seria bom o bastante.

- Entre tantos.

Sorri para mim mesmo. Era óbvio que houvera amor. Foi o único.

[flashback]

- Não posso ficar.

- Por que não?

- Sou um Black, um típico Black. - um típico Black na casa errada.

[/flashback]

- Eu apenas não poderia me entregar parar qualquer um.

[flashback]

- Você é um típico Black e eu um mero mestiço lupino grifinório, não posso me sentar com você.

- Por que não?

- Porque você mente.

- Não minto.

- Você não é um típico Black.

[/flashback]

- Éramos meros garotos do primeiro ano.

[flashback]

- Minha vida é monótona, e passaria a ser fantástica se eu passasse a gostar de café.

- Café?

- Eu não gosto de café, mas teu cabelo tem a mesma cor que ele. Posso passar a gostar de café por isso.

- Meu cabelo.

[/flashback]

- Então todo dia você sentava-se no mesmo pobre banco próximo ao lugar que eu costumava gostar na sala de aula.

- Sempre no mesmo horário.

- Se fosse às 4, às 3 horas já estaria ansioso.

- Nunca trocávamos nem uma palavra durante as aulas.

- Você não deixava, eram só olhares. Antes existia medo, vergonha. Às vezes evitávamos olhares.

- Mas passou.

- Crescemos como você disse que aconteceria. Rimos, passeamos, conforme o dito.

- Até houve o primeiro toque.

- Depois não sabíamos porque continuar.

- Mas continuamos.

Fechei os olhos com toda a força que eu tinha. O silêncio me fez continuar.

- Até acabar.

Senti sua cabeça deslizar pelas minhas costas até o chão.

- Me perdoa. Não é para deixa-lo infeliz.

- Eu sei. Mas machuca.

- Foi você quem pediu, lembra?

- Eu sei.

- Não sou bom o bastante.

- Foi tudo uma perda de tempo.

- Não. Você passou muito tempo comigo. Você me fez especial.

- Eu quero continuar.

- Continuas sendo meu eterno.


End file.
